


Slave to Love

by Konekorain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, attempted suicide, dubcon, sex slaves, slave ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock and Jim are abducted and sold into slavery, they must rely on each other for survival.  What will become of their relationship after they are rescued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be finishing Pi'Maat, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know if I should pursue this.

Spock was the first to wake. He groaned, rubbing his aching head. As his surroundings came into sharper view, he jerked upright, much to the objection of his head. Wild eyes roved over the tiny, metal room, taking in the solid steel door and no windows. He felt something cold around his neck and raised shaking fingers to see what it was. It seemed to be some sort of metal collar. When he turned to his right, he saw Jim, still laying unconscious on the hard floor. A pang of fear jolted through him as he crawled over to his captain and lay gentle fingers along Jim's pulse point under the collar he wore as well. He felt relief wash over him as he felt the flutter of life. Moving his hand to Jim's shoulder, he cautiously shook the man awake. Jim groaned as he stirred, blinking open crystalline, blue eyes.

“Wha happ'ned?” he slurred, sitting up slowly.

“I do not know.” Spock responded, assisting Jim in rising.

“What's the last thing you remember?” he asked more clearly.

“We were on the planet CS-745 searching for medicinal plants. There was a blinding, white light. I remember nothing else.”

“Yeah, same here. Where do you think we are?”

“I have not gathered enough data to come up with a hypothesis.” Spock was finally in control of his emotions enough to project the calm, stoic demeanor that Jim was accustomed to.

“Shit.” Jim mumbled. Spock suddenly stilled as his sensitive, Vulcan ears picked up the sound of footsteps against the, presumably, metal corridor. They grew closer until they finally stopped outside the door of the room. The room was silent and the shrieking of under-oiled steel shot through the room, causing both men to flinch. A very large humanoid stepped into the room. His skin was a pale blue color and eyes dark. The most notable feature of the alien was his webbed ears. When he spoke, it was in a deep, thundering voice.

“Welcome to the _S'lara_ , gentlemen. I trust you have found your stay agreeable thus far.” he said with a self-satisfied smirk. Jim growled in anger.

“Who the hell are you?!” The man's smirk widened into a full on grin.

“Pretty and feisty. You will fetch a good price.” Spock and Jim both paled at the implication of that statement.

“You're playing with fire. We're officers in Starfleet. You're bringing the whole Fleet down on your head.” The man laughed heartily.

“That's exactly why you two are going to make me rich. Do you know how many people out there would like to get their hands on Starfleet's golden child and one of the last Vulcans?” Spock stood. This man was larger than him, but he was acting on the belief that he may be stronger. He was about to rush forward when the man pressed a button on a small device he was holding in his hand. The effect was immediate. Spock crashed to the floor, writhing in pain from electrical shocks shooting through his system from the collar around his neck. Jim crawled to Spock's side as fast as he could.

“Stop it!” he yelled. The man laughed, finally letting up on the button. Jim pulled Spock into his lap, cradling him against his chest.

“It would be smart of you to comply.” With that, he turned, leaving the cell and slamming the door shut behind him. After the man left, Jim patted Spock's face gently, trying to rouse him. Spock blinked his eyes open. They were bleary and glossed over with pain.

“Spock, are you okay?” he asked, worry tinging his voice.

“I believe so. It seemed to simply be electrical shock. Not enough to seriously injure, just hurt.” Jim nodded, holding Spock closer to him, wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“What happened?” Uhura asked, eyes wide, when she met Doctor McCoy and the security detail in the transporter room. McCoy had a sour, furious expression on his face.

“I have no fuckin' clue!” he exclaimed, stepping off the transporter pad. “One minute they're there and the next they're gone. There was a white light that engulfed everything and, when it went away, Jim and Spock weren't there anymore.” he explained. While he was talking, he and Uhura began walking through the corridors to the bridge. Once there, McCoy looked around at everyone, who was staring at him. “Did any of you notice anything weird while we were down there.” It was Chekov who answered him.

“There was a strange electrical interference while you were planet-side. When it dissipated, both the captain and commander's signals were gone.”

“Were there any other ships in the vicinity?” This time, it was Sulu who answered.

“Not that I could tell. As soon as the interference was gone, I scanned the entire area for other ships.” Uhura spoke up next.

“I didn't pick up any kind of communications in the area.” McCoy sighed in frustration.

“Great! So our captain and first officer just vanished into thin air. Who's gonna be acting captain so that we can get this search underway?”

“That would be Sulu.” Uhura said. McCoy looked over at the helmsman.

“Mind if I sit in the chair?” he asked.

“No problem. I'm more useful at my station.” he answered. He then addressed the entire bridge. “Alright, let's scan the entire area for any kind of electrical residue or any kind of signature.”

“Yes, sir.” everyone, with the exception of McCoy said unanimously.

 

~x~x~x~

 

After a while, two more men, with the same features as the first, entered the cell. Jim and Spock, who had since righted himself, readied themselves for a confrontation. Seeing their defensiveness, the two men each briefly pressed the button on the devices they held and Jim and Spock hit the ground. This allowed the two men to cuff their hands behind their backs and drag them into a standing position. They were led out of the cell and down the corridor of the ship.

“Where are we going?” Jim barked. He received no answer as they made their was to, what they recognized as, a transporter room. They beamed down into an ornate room. There were luscious fabrics hanging on the walls, pillows and cushions strewn about the floor, and furniture accented with, what looked like, gold. Overall, it was a very expensive-looking room. Spock and Jim were shoved to the ground before the two men disappeared through the large, wooden door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jim immediately ran to the door when the two, burly men left. He pulled on the door, not thinking they'd be that stupid, but needing to check anyway. Spock watched, silently, as he jerked on the locked door and slumped when it didn't budge.  
“What do we do now?” he asked, looking at his friend.  
“Gather as much information as possible to determine where we are being held.” the Vulcan replied smoothly.  
“Right, intel. Good idea.” Jim and Spock proceeded to walk around the room, searching for anything that would give them some answers. There was nothing, not even a window for them to tell what time of day it was. They did, however, find a large bathroom that was just as extravagant as the other room. Above a large sink hung a mirror that was trimmed with the same gold as the furniture. There wasn't a shower, instead the room held an enormous bathtub, big enough to surely fit four full-grown men. The faucets in the tub and the sink were gold as well, contrasting with the stark whiteness of the tile and porcelain.  
“I see you found the bathroom.” came a voice from behind the two. They both whirled around to see a young woman that seemed to be the same species as the men they had seen before. Peeking around her, Jim was able to see the same two goons from before standing just outside the door. The woman, herself, had long, white hair pulled up in a high ponytail, strands escaping to frame her face. She wore white clothes, a one-shoulder crop top and a long, flowing skirt slit nearly to the top on one side. She was adorned with a delicate, gold chain encircling her mid-section and gold bangles on both her wrists. There were several gold necklaces around her neck. All in all, she was a very pretty woman, one Jim might have hit on in any other situation. “That's fortunate, seeing as I'm going to need the two of you to clean up.”  
“What if we don't?” Jim asked, defiantly. The woman smiled eerily.  
“Well, then, we'll have to make you. Surely you don't want that.” She snapped her fingers and one of the brutes behind her stepped into the bathroom, holding fresh clothes and towels. “You have thirty minutes to get bathed and dressed. Unless you want to leave this room naked, I suggest you hurry.” With that, the woman and two guards left the room, closing the bathroom door. Spock turned to Jim.  
“It seems we must comply for now.”  
“Yeah, for now.” Both officers stood there for a moment, wondering how this was going to work. It was Spock who broke the silence by clearing his throat and speaking, a green tinge coming to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  
“In order to get cleaned up within the time limit, it appears we must bathe...together.” Jim turned beet red when he fully understood what Spock was saying. He spluttered for a moment before he was able to form coherent words.  
“As in naked together?” Spock's face turned a deeper emerald at Jim's question. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Jim coughed and walked over to the tub. He began running the water, adding some bath soap that was sitting on the edge. When he straightened back up, he looked at Spock, face still a slight pink color. “Well, we've wasted enough time. Let's make this quick.” he said, beginning to remove his shirts. Spock hesitated. He had always been insecure about his body and, now he had to strip in front of his captain. Jim's physique was much more muscled than his own. Whereas Jim was tan and defined, Spock was pale and skinny. He was always smaller in stature than his peers and it was something else he had been relentlessly teased about. Now, he was going to be exposed in front of the one person who's opinion of him he actually cared about. Jim was kicking off his boots and beginning on his pants when he noticed that Spock hadn't moved.  
“You're gonna just stand there?” he asked. That seemed to get Spock's attention and he started disrobing. When they were both down to their regulation boxer-briefs, they paused. Without speaking, they both looked away from each other, removing their last article of clothing. Both climbed into the tub and only faced each other once they were submerged.

Jim looked down into the bubbly water, using it as a chance to look up through his lashes and study Spock's form. Jim had never seen Spock without a shirt before. The Vulcan always stayed fully dressed, even during combat training. Spock's form turned out to be very pleasing to the eye, all lithe and milky smooth skin. Jim felt a stirring in his stomach and decided that it was time to stop thinking. Picking up a cloth from beside the tub, he began washing himself. Spock mirrored the actions and both were squeaky clean in about fifteen minutes. Jim thought about how easily they were going along with things. He hated obeying these jackasses without much fight, but, the truth was, there just wasn't much they could do right now. Not until they knew what they were dealing with. Jim rose from the tub first, Spock turning his head to give him some semblance of privacy. He dressed in the all white outfit he was provided with; a sleeveless, high necked shirt and loose, baggy pants. There were no underwear, much to his chagrin. Once dressed, Jim turned to Spock, who was still sitting in the cooling water.  
“I'll be in the other room if you need me.” he said, walking out of the bathroom.

Once Spock left the bathroom, he was fully dressed. He looked over at Jim, who was sitting on one of the many cushions waiting for him. He had to admit, Jim looked rather good in the outfit he was wearing. Spock blushed at the thought. Precisely thirty minutes after she left, the woman returned, holding two chains in her hand. The chains had clips on the end and looked like Terran leashes. She entered the room, two guards behind her, and proceeded to clip the chains on a hoop on the collars they wore. She was silent the entire time. She handed the ends of the chains to the two guards who led Spock and Jim from the room. Spock noticed that the hallways were just as ornate as the room they were in. The walls were white with more gold trim. There were wooden tables here and there with things like vases and flowers on them. They were led into, what appeared to be, an emergency room. There were biobeds lining the walls and people with tricorders walking around. Spock and Jim were led to two beds beside each other and instructed to sit. The leashes were attached to the biobeds and, only then, did a doctor approach.  
“Hello gentlemen. My name is Doctor L'Shaya. If you'll cooperate with me, this will go quickly and easily.” he said with a smile. Spock was wary of the man and, making eye contact with Jim, could tell he felt the same way. Regardless, they complied with the medical exam. That is, until the doctor instructed Spock to pull his pants down.  
“Hell no!” Jim exclaimed. “We've let you do your little exam, there's no way we're doing that!” The doctor just smiled again.  
“You speak as though you have a choice. Make no mistake, I may have been nice thus far, but you are prisoners here. You are nothing more than possessions.” Jim's face turned red with anger at the man's statements. Spock feared that he might do something to get himself hurt. In order to change the subject and give Jim a chance to calm down, he spoke.  
“Where are we?”  
“You are on the wonderful planet, K'rella. K'rellians make their living in the slave trade. Slaves are our main export. You will be heading to the auctions tomorrow.” Spock, who was familiar with most planets in the Federation, did not recognize this one.  
“We are not in Federation space.” he stated simply. Jim turned surprised eyes onto him. The doctor laughed.  
“Of course not. Do you think the Federation would allow us to continue our trade? No, the Federation is our enemy. That is one reason the two of you promise to bring a hefty sum. Now, pull your pants down or I will get assistance from one of your keepers here.” he said, motioning to the two burly men that had led them here. Reluctantly and with a flush on his face, Spock pulled his pants down, hoping the doctor would hurry and finish with him. After the man thoroughly examined Spock's penis, he instructed him to turn around. Spock gritted his teeth and he heard Jim growl as the man inserted a gloved finger into his hole, wiggling it around slightly.  
“Good, good. You are a virgin?” he asked. When he received no reply, he nodded to one of the guards, who briefly pushed the button on the device he held. Spock yelled in pain, falling to his knees.  
“Yes.” he grunted out. Jim tried to get to Spock, but the leashes were tied too short and the beds too far away from each other.

After Jim went through the same procedure, a glare never leaving his face, they were led back to the room the had originally been put in. The leashes were taken off and they were free to roam the room. They both sat on the cushions silently, each trying to think of a way out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy paced the bridge, as he had done for the past day. Everybody had been on edge since their captain and first officer went missing. So far, there was nothing in space surrounding the planet that gave them any answers. The next step was to go back planet-side and search there for any clues.

“I'm goin' down there.” he said. Sulu spun around in his chair.

“No. We don't need your skill set down there. We need to limit the number of people who go down in case the same thing happens again.”

“What? You expect me to just sit on my ass and do nothing?!” Sulu sighed.

“No, you have the conn while we're gone.” Everyone looked shocked at Sulu's words. No one had ever left McCoy in control of the _Enterprise_ before.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Everybody on the bridge is essential to running their stations in order to collect information. You aren't currently needed in sickbay. I'm going down with a security detail. Chekov, keep scanning for any clues. Uhura, keep listening for any communications in the area.”

“Yes, sir.” they both said in unison.

 

~x~x~x~

 

It had to be night on K'rella, as the lights in the room dimmed then went out completely. Spock and Jim moved to the two large cushions, that almost looked like beds, against the back wall of the room. They each lay down on their respective cushions. Jim lay on his back and Spock on his side, facing his captain.

“What're we gonna do, Spock?” Jim asked.

“We will find a way out. Even if we cannot think of a plan, we can trust our crew to find us.” Spock's words were some sort of comfort for Jim. He sighed loudly and attempted to fall asleep. They had to be rested and ready for anything for the next day.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Spock and Jim were awakened from a fitful sleep by the door to the room slamming open. The two guards came in and grabbed the two officers before they were fully awake. Spock and Jim were jerked to their feet and immediately dragged from the room. They were dragged outside into the bright sunlight and had to squint against the blinding light.

“Where are we going?” Jim demanded. Neither of the guards spoke. Spock and Jim were taken to, what looked like a stable. There were several stalls with barred doors. They were led past several different aliens being kept in the stalls. The guards stopped when they got to two empty stalls. The doors were opened and Spock and Jim were shoved inside. Jim attempted to make a run for the open door, but it was slammed shut before he was able to reach it. He pounded his fists on the bars.

“Hey! Let us out of here!” he shouted. Jim was startled when he heard giggling coming from beside Spock. Blue eyes darted over to see a young Orion girl, dressed in the same fashion as they were. “The hell do you find so funny?” he asked. She just giggled again.

“You really think you're getting out of here? Honey, I've been in this business for a while. You don't just _get away_.” Jim growled under his breath.

“Well, _honey_ , we have people looking for us.”

“With that kind of attitude, you're just going to get yourself punished. These guys don't mess around.” They were cut off by a booming voice coming from behind a red curtain hung up on, what must have been the back of a stage.

“Welcome to the auction! We have many special treats for you today. Let's start the bidding!” When the mystery man stopped speaking, one of the guards, a Cardassian, Jim noticed, took the person in the first stall, five stalls down, and began to strip his clothes off. Jim got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was getting too real.

“You might want to say goodbye to your friend, as well.” the Orion said. Jim looked at her, shocked. He hadn't even thought about being separated from Spock. If they were sold to different people, the chance of getting them both back on the _Enterprise_ would be greatly reduced. He was also worried about his friend. He was well aware of the fact that Spock could take care of himself, but he _needed_ to be there, with him.

 

Spock looked at Jim, face impassive, but eyes telling the story of a man that was truly scared. Scared of what lay ahead and scared of losing Jim. Jim was the closest friend Spock had. He was the most illogical person Spock knew, but ever since the battles with the _Narada_ , Jim had had been the one to help him cope. He held a special place in Spock's heart that grew with every day. They couldn't be separated. They just _couldn't_. When it came time for Spock to be let out of the cage and stripped, he maintained eye contact with Jim, fully aware that this could be the last time they saw each other. Spock's eyes only left Jim's when he was shoved forward and towards the stage. Spock's eyes roved over everything he saw. The crowd was quite large, aliens of every species was gathered, even some from Federation planets. The man on stage was a Cardassian holding a microphone in his hand.

“The next one up for auction is for a Vulcan male. Not just a member of a now endangered species, this Vulcan is a commander in Starfleet. Meet Mr. Spock of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. Bidding starts at five hundred thousand credits.” Immediately, the crowd erupted with bids. The price was going up and up, almost reaching two million, when a voice called out.

“Five million.” Spock looked to where the voice had come from. A Romulan male had his hand in the air. After that, the crowd went silent.

“Sold for five million.” the Cardassian said in shock. Spock was pushed off to the side of the stage and his hands were cuffed in front of him. A chain was attached to the collar he still wore and he was led back into the building they had originally come out of. He was sent to a different room this time. This was, obviously the room where the slaves that his buyer bought were held. So far, he was the only one there. Spock shivered slightly. He was still nude and the temperature was below comfortable for a Vulcan. Spock waited, nervous and pacing the room. When the door opened, his head jerked up. He felt immense relief wash over him when Jim was shoved through the door. When the blonde saw him, he grinned and rushed over.

“Spock! Man, am I glad to see you! Are you alright?” he asked. Spock nodded. “Good.” They had no further time to converse as the door opened for a second time and in stepped the same Romulan that had purchased them both.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write.

Jim went silent as he and Spock stared at the newcomer. The Romulan smirked at them.

“Imagine my surprise when I go to the same auction I go to every Terran month, only to find two Starfleet officers up for sale.” He slowly approached the two as he spoke. When he reached them, he ran the back of his hand down Spock's cheek. Spock flinched and Jim went to stand in front of him. The Romulan backed off, laughing. “The Vulcan would have been fine. In fact, I was going to take him alone, but then I remembered the reports I received from an insider Romulus has on the _Enterprise_. I remember him remarking how terribly protective you are of each other. I figured I could have more fun this way.” Jim and Spock both had a sinking feeling. “My name is S'Tcaevra. You may call me Master.” S'Tcaevra walked over to a closet on the wall and took two plain, black pairs of pants out and threw them at Jim and Spock. “Get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes.” with that, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

 

Spock and Jim looked at each other. They knew, full well, that, if they left this planet, the chances of them being rescued would go down even further. Their only hope was that the crew of the _Enterprise_ would be able to locate them soon. After they put the pants they were given on, which was difficult due to the fact that their hands were still chained, Jim moved over to Spock. He had seen how that jackass had taken a shine to _his_ Vulcan and he couldn't stand the thought of what that meant for Spock. Jim took Spock's hands in his own and, to his delight, Spock didn't flinch and allowed the touch to happen.

“Listen,” he began. “No matter what happens, I'm here, okay. I'll always be here.” Spock's eyes softened as he looked into Jim's bright blue ones. He nodded. Spock was well aware of what was likely to happen. He also knew that Jim would be there for him. He always was. Spock felt a warmth spread in his abdomen at the thought. No matter what lay ahead, he had Jim.

 

~x~x~x~

 

The subsequent ride from K'rellen to Romulus was a long and boring one. Spock and Jim were held in cell aboard the Romulan ship and left there to stew. Once the ship arrived, they were beamed down into a room of a large mansion. The room, itself, was large as well. There were all kinds of tools and _toys_ lining one wall. In the middle of the dark-colored room was a large bed. Spock immediately felt nervous and physically ill at the sight. Looking at Jim, he determined the man wasn't much better off himself. They didn't have a chance to sleep as S'Tcaevra promptly entered the room. He had changed into a long robe that flowed as he approached the two. He removed the chains on their hands, but left the collars, to which he held the remotes in his hand.

“Strip.” he ordered, walking over to a couch set up against one of the walls. Jim moved to challenge S'Tcaevra, but Spock placed a hand on his arm and gave him a look that said, _not now._ Jim sighed in frustration and kicked his pants off as Spock did the same. Once they were both nude, S'Tcaevra motioned toward the bed. Both officers walked over to the bed and sat. Jim was looking at Spock, the fire in his eyes dying as thoughts of what was about to happen played through his head. S'Tcaevra smirked at them as he spoke.

“We can do this one of two ways. As much as I would like to get my hands on the Vulcan, I also enjoy watching my pets play with each other.” It took a moment for realization to hit them, but, when it did, both of their eyes widened. S'Tcaevra chuckled. “I can take him or you can, blondie. Your choice.” Jim spluttered for a moment. He had no idea what to say or do. Spock was going to get raped one way or another, it just depended on who was going to do the raping. Jim didn't think he could stomach that. He looked at Spock who looked back with unbelieving eyes.

“No.” Jim said, firmly, looking at S'Tcaevra defiantly.

“If I do it, there won't be much left to console.” Jim gritted his teeth. He looked back at Spock.

“ _Please._ ” Spock whispered. “I want you to be my first.” That was when Jim remembered it, Spock saying he was a virgin. Nothing about this was right, but the least he could do was try to protect Spock.

“Fine.”

“Good. Get to it.” Jim looked around for a moment.

“What about lubrication?” he asked. S'Tcaevra laughed outright.

“You won't be needing it.” Jim looked shocked.

“But he's-”

“ _You won't be needing it_.” Jim swore and looked at Spock apologetically. He swallowed before leaning in and gently kissing the man beside him. To his surprise, Spock returned the kiss. If they could play this right, if they could just try to ignore S'Tcaevra's presence, maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Jim reached a hand up and lay it on Spock's neck, his thumb caressing a pointed ear. Spock sighed into his mouth and tangled his fingers in Jim's hair. To his surprise, Jim was getting hard just from kissing Spock. He could tell his first officer was in the same state. Spock moaned slightly, breaking the kiss to slide further up the bed. Jim followed him, running his hands up Spock's torso. They kissed for a few more moments before S'Tcaevra sighed in frustration and rose from his seat. Jim looked up, protectively moving his body to cover more of Spock's. The Romulan silently jerked Spock's hands up and cuffed them to a chain bolted into the wall that neither of them had noticed before.

“Get to it.” he ordered, walking to the foot of the bed. Jim watched him out of the corner of his eye until he felt Spock's chilled hand on him. He let out a guttural moan, looking back down into chocolate eyes. Jim reached a hand down to begin preparing Spock, only to hear a stern “No.” Jim closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw a look of acceptance and something he couldn't quite put a name to. It made his heart ache.

“I'm sorry.” he whispered, lining himself up. He was about to ease in when he felt a boot kick him from behind, forcing him into Spock, swiftly and roughly. Spock yelled in pain, eyes wide and unseeing. Jim squinted, pain in his chest intensifying, as tears began to prick at his eyes.

“Move!” S'Tcaevra instructed fiercely. When Jim didn't comply, staying completely still for Spock to get, at least, a small chance to loosen up, he grabbed a dagger from his boot and walked around the bed. He grabbed Spock by the hair and pressed the dagger firmly against his neck, under the collar he wore. Jim sucked in a breath as he saw green begin to drip slowly from where the dagger was against pale skin.

“ _Move._ ” Jim had no choice but to begin moving, causing Spock to wince and whimper slightly. No matter what he did, Spock was going to get hurt, but he wasn't about to call the Romulan's bluff and hope he wouldn't slice Spock's throat right in front of him. “Faster!” The yell was accompanied by more pressure being put on the dagger. He looked directly into Spock's eyes, whispering an apology over and over as he set a punishing pace. The in and out movements became easier and Jim wanted to vomit at the realization that it was blood helping his cock move. He was ashamed that he still had an erection. He was well aware that it was a physiological response, but he couldn't help feeling guilty.

 

S'Tcaevra was grinning and released his grip on Spock's hair to reach down and pull his erection from his robe. Dagger still against his neck, Spock's head was forced to the side and, without preamble, S'Tcaevra shoved his cock into Spock's mouth, choking the inexperienced Vulcan. Spock close his eyes, but was unable to stop the tears from running down his cheeks at the assault. His body was on fire. He felt like he was going to be split in two and suffocated all at the same time. Spock's mind was reeling. His shields were nil and he was unable to block the barrage of emotions emanating from the two men. Deep guilt and sadness was coming from Jim and lust and satisfaction from S'Tcaevra. Spock was unaware of how long the assault lasted. His body and mind had gone numb some time ago. It wasn't until he felt warmth fill him that he knew it was over. A moment later, with an obscene moan, S'Tcaevra came, choking Spock, who coughed and spluttered before throwing up on the bed. S'Tcaevra looked disgusted and silently walked away, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

Jim realized he had been crying as well when a drop of moisture fell onto Spock's stomach. He scrambled off of Spock and moved to the head of the bed, tugging at the chains. When they wouldn't budge, Jim sighed and walked into the attached bathroom.

“I'll be back in a minute.” he quietly told Spock. He looked in the mirror over the sink and took in his appearance. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. He sniffed and looked around, searching for any kind of cloth to clean up with. When he found two, he wet them with warm water. He first cleaned the green blood off of himself then walked back into the bedroom. His heart clinched painfully when Spock flinched at his touch. He started at Spock's head, first cleaning the cut on his neck, cringing as the image of what could have happened came to his mind. He then moved to his mouth and gently cleaned the come and vomit from his swollen lips and from beside his head. Jim felt tears come to his eyes once again as he took in Spock's lolled head and blank eyes. He moved on and used the other cloth, that he had rinsed after he had used it, to clean Spock's thighs and hole. By the time he was done, the Vulcan was shivering. Whether it was shock or the cold, he had no idea. Jim put both of their pants back on and curled up around Spock on the bed, throwing an arm and leg protectively over him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jim and Spock were startled awake by the door slamming open. A large Romulan male entered the room and approached the bed. Jim growled under his breath in warning, but the Romulan just activated the collar he wore. Jim writhed in pain on the bed and Spock let out a cry of protest at Jim's treatment. The Romulan laughed and unchained Spock to drag him up and toward the door.

“Master S'Tcaevra wishes to see you in his room.” By the time Jim recovered from the electricity, the door was already closed behind the other two. He let out an angry sigh and punched the bed.

' _Hurry up, guys._ ' he thought, wishing the _Enterprise_ would beam them out any minute.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“Sir, I'm picking up some distant communications.” Uhura called over her shoulder. McCoy perked up from his place in the captain's chair. It had been a couple of days since Jim and Spock went missing and the crew was still orbiting CS-745 in hopes that they would eventually find out what happened and where their command team went.

“What about?” he asked. Uhura's face took on a grim look, her lips thinning into a line and brows furrowing. McCoy felt anxiety begin creeping up on him.

“It seems there was recently a...slave auction. There's chatter about two Starfleet officers being sold.” McCoy found that his anxiety was well founded. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

“Where?”

“A planet called K'rella. It's outside Federation space.” That wasn't good.

“Get Sulu's ass back on the ship. I ain't talking to the admiralty. Probably end up cussing the stiffs out.” he mumbled the last part and Uhura and Chekov allowed tiny smiles to cross their faces.

“Yes, sir.” the communications officer said, determination clear in her voice.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Sulu came out of the captain's ready room with a sour expression on his face. Everyone's heart dropped.

“They said we're to report to the closest starbase. We are not to leave Federation space, as doing so could be construed as an act of war against the Romulan Empire. Seems K'rella is in their space.”

“That's bullshit!” McCoy exploded. “If anything, the kidnapping of two Starfleet officers is an act of war on _their_ behalf!” Uhura nodded at what the doctor said and spoke up herself.

“We can't just leave them!” Sulu held his hand up to silence any further objections.

“We're _not_ leaving them. We're going to go to the edge of Federation space, then use a cargo shuttle to go undercover on K'rella, where we will determine where Kirk and Spock are being held. Once we find them, we'll take the _Enterprise_ and beam them out. Then, we'll get the hell out before anyone's the wiser. We have to play this carefully and covert.” He turned to Chekov. “Turn off all tracking systems. We don't want any evidence of where we're going.” Chekov bobbed his head and Sulu turned to Uhura. “Keep monitoring the same frequency you got the chatter on. We need to know as much as possible.” He walked over to his own station and charted a course for K'rella. Then, setting warp six, he commed Scotty.

“Scotty here.” came the heavily accented voice.

“Scotty, it's Sulu. We need to maintain warp six for as long as possible. Can we do it?”

“Aye, we should be able to. I'll let ye know if the engines cannae take anymore.”

“Great, thanks.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Jim sat up, rigidly, as he heard the lock on the door turn. Spock was shoved to the floor in the room and Jim rushed over.

“Spock! Are-” he was about to ask if the Vulcan was alright, but the sentence died in his throat as he got closer and was able to see Spock. He was laying on his stomach, not moving. There were bleeding welts all over his back. It looked like he had been whipped with something. Jim helped Spock up, without touching his back, and carried him to the bed. Laying him face down, Jim rushed into the bathroom to grab the cloths he had washed. He wet them with warm water and returned to Spock's side. Jim began to gently clean the cuts, drawing gasps and hisses of pain from Spock.

“Sorry. I gotta clean them.” he murmured.

“It is fine.” Spock said weakly.

“What did he do?” Jim asked, then realized how stupid that question was. “I mean, did he...” he trailed off.

“Yes.” Spock whispered. “I wish to bathe.” Jim nodded, tears coming to his eyes at all Spock was going through. He helped Spock to gingerly sit up. He hadn't even realized that a tear had fallen until Spock reached a shaking hand up and laid it on the side of Jim's face, his thumb wiping the tear away.

“Do not cry. I will be fine.” he said softly. Jim shook his head.

“You're _not_ fine! I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry.” Spock moved his hand to Jim's chin and forced the blonde to look up at him.

“You are not at fault. I do not blame you.”

“Why?” That simple, whispered question caused Spock's heart to clinch painfully. Jim had always been the kind of person who did everything he could in a bad situation and still blamed himself for anything that went wrong. Spock didn't know how to take the weight of the world off the man's shoulders. He bent over, ignoring the pain in his back, and kissed Jim. Jim returned the soft, chaste kiss and , when they parted, Spock mumbled, “Come.” He stood and hobbled into the bathroom, holding Jim's hand the entire way.

 

Once they were in the bathroom and a tub was filled with warm water, Spock disrobed. Jim winced at the sight of green blood and another substance drying on the inside of his thighs. Spock eased himself into the water, hissing in pain occasionally. He looked up at Jim with big, imploring, brown eyes.

“Join me?” he asked. Jim nodded and took his pants off as well, climbing into the large tub. He sat with his back against the side of the tub and Spock, who he had been unsure of whether or not he would welcome touch, scooted back and sat with his back against Jim's warm chest. Jim was shocked for a moment but then wrapped his arms around Spock's torso. After they had soaked in the bath for a little bit, Spock turned to Jim, a vulnerable look in his eyes.

“Jim, will you make love to me?” Jim stuttered for a moment. “I don't want to feel him anymore.” Spock said, desperation coloring his voice. Jim reached a hand up and caressed Spock's face. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

“Of course.” he whispered. Spock turned so they were chest to chest.

“Thank you.” he said. Spock leaned in and they kissed for a few moments. They touched and felt their way to arousal, hands sliding everywhere on wet bodies. Jim gently prepared Spock, finding that he didn't have to for long, as he was already pretty prepared from S'Tcaevra's rape. Pushing the Romulan from his mind, Jim lined up and slowly pushed in. Spock moaned in pain at first, then the moans turned to those of pleasure. Jim sped up, his own moans joining Spock's. Water was sloshing out of the tub and onto the floor with the movements of their lovemaking. Jim felt himself about to go over the edge when Spock gasped out his orgasm. He buried his face in Jim's neck, whispering in Vulcan and Standard. Jim did catch a few words right before he came.

“I love you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. My computer was down for the count for a bit.

The shuttle door opened to reveal Uhura and McCoy. They were dressed in civvies and had grave looks on their faces. They stepped out of the shuttle and headed toward the enormous white building nearby. Along the way, they saw humans and aliens alike bustling around and taking care of everyday business. Once they reached the building, they entered through, what seemed to be, the front door. The place was definitely classy. Uhura's boots clicked down the marble hallway as they made their way to a large, chamber-like room. Looking around, Uhura didn't immediately see someone who looked like they were in charge, so she stopped one of the burly-looking men. She noticed his blue skin and webbed ears and made a mental note because she had never seen an alien like him before.

“Excuse me. Who's in charge here?” she asked firmly, and air of confidence about her. McCoy eyed her, surprised she was being so forward. Then again, she had always been a straight forward woman. The guard seemed to appreciate the tone because he led them to a small room to the left of the chamber. There was an alien of the same species as the guard sitting behind a large desk doing, what looked like, paperwork. He looked up when the guard cleared his throat.

“These humans wish to speak with you.” The man behind the desk smiled politely, but Uhura was good at reading people and she could tell there was malice behind it.

“Please, sit.” He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. Uhura and McCoy took their seats. “My name is K'lar. How may I be of service?”

“I'm Nyota. This is Leonard. We heard about your recent auction and would like to know the location of two of your products.” K'lar's expression hardened and his eyes took on a suspicious gleam. Uhura narrowed her eyes.

“Why would I give you the personal information of my clients?”

“We came here to aquire certain...merchandise, but our shuttle broke down mid trip and we arrived late. We were hoping to _persuade_ their buyer to sell to us.” After Uhura finished, McCoy leaned forward in his seat.

“We'll make it well worth your time. How does two thousand credits sound?” he asked. K'lar smirked.

“Make it ten and you've got a deal. Let's see how bad you want them.”

“Deal.” Uhura and McCoy said at the same time. K'lar's smirk turned into a grin.

“Good, good. Now, who were the slaves you were looking for?”

“The Starfleet officers. The human and the Vulcan.” Uhura stated, keeping a straight face and not belying anything.

“Yes, those were sought after slaves. They were sold to a Romulan. Let me get his contact information.” McCoy had paled at the fact that it was a Romulan that had Jim and Spock. Uhura shot him a glare and he quickly schooled his expression. K'lar looked back up. “His name is S'Tcaevra Khellian of Romulus. If you have a PADD, I can transfer the coordinates of his home to you.” McCoy pulled his PADD out of his inside jacket pocket and accepted the data transfer.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“They're on bloody Romulus!” McCoy exclaimed as he walked onto the bridge. Sulu and Chekov shot him surprised looks.

“We got the coordinates we need.” Uhura added, walking in behind McCoy. Sulu nodded.

“Alright, we'll chart a course for Romulus. Chekov, shields up, just in case.”

“Yes, sir.” McCoy took a seat in the captain's chair. He refused to leave the bridge until they brought Jim and Spock back. Jim always got himself in trouble, so McCoy was used to that, but this. This was different. Jim had never been gone like this before. McCoy was brought out of his thoughts of Jim when he heard Sulu comm Scotty.

“We need warp six again. Let me know if anything adverse happens.”

“Aye, sir.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Spock groaned when he was hauled out of the bed by his hair. He was becoming weaker and weaker from the constant abuse. Jim attempted to protect him only to get electrocuted every time. This time was no different. He lunged at S'Tcaevra and immediately fell to the floor when that little button was pressed. Spock was thrown to the floor and savagely beaten. Jim could only watch, tears in his eyes and anger boiling his blood as Spock was kicked over and over. Suddenly, Jim felt a familiar tingling in his cells. Slowly, the room dematerialized and, all of a sudden, he was back in the transporter room of the _Enterprise_. Jim almost let his tears fall as he saw McCoy and the entire command crew waiting for him. He looked around frantically until his eyes fell on Spock, laying curled up on the transporter pad, back to him. Jim quickly crawled across the pad and gently rolled an unconscious Spock over onto his back.

“Bones, get over here!” he yelled over his shoulder. McCoy, who had been stunned into inaction, came back to himself and rushed over with the biobed they had had on standby. Jim and McCoy slowly and gently lifted Spock onto the bed. Jim held his hand as they ran down the corridors to sickbay. Jim was pulled back away from the bed as McCoy, M'Benga, and nurses began to work on Spock. He turned and saw Uhura with her hand on his shoulder, eyes soft and sorrowful.

 

~x~x~x~

 

“What happened?” McCoy asked as he sat in a chair at the foot of the two biobeds in the private room at the back of sickbay. Jim was sitting up on one of the beds staring at Spock who was unconscious on the other bed. He was bandaged up and changed into a hospital gown and looked starkly pale, even against the white of the bed sheets. Jim turned his gaze back to McCoy.

“A lot.” McCoy scoffed.

“Yeah, I can tell _that_. Now, give me specifics.” Jim sighed loudly before answering quietly.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How about the beginning. What happened after the flash of light?”

“We woke up on a ship. It was the....um... _S'lara_. That's it. We had these on.” He motioned to the collar that he and Spock still wore. They were waiting on Scotty to take them off. “They electrocuted us, kept us in line...” Jim relayed the entire terrible story to his friend and, by the time he was finished, he had tears running down his face. McCoy's eyes softened as he took in his friend's distress.

“You and Spock are to report to me every week for counseling until I say so.”

“But-”

“No, you've been through a trauma. You need to talk to _someone_. It's me or a Starfleet appointed counselor. Your choice.” Jim deflated, bowing his head in resignation.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide

A month later and Jim and Spock had returned to active duty. Nobody asked about what happened while they were missing and the two preferred it that way. Talking to McCoy was hard enough. They had to relive those days over and over while talking to him. There was _no way_ either of them were going to talk to anyone else about it. In fact, they didn't even talk to each other about it. Spock had noticed that Jim started pulling away from him almost immediately after he woke up. The only time they spoke to each other was during work. Spock didn't even see the man at meal times anymore and their weekly chess games were non-existent. Spock _needed_ to talk to Jim. He couldn't handle this on his own. As a result of Jim pulling away, Spock became more reserved than ever. He didn't speak to anyone unless he had to and he had taken to eating all his meals in his quarters. Spock's side constantly ached with the pain in his heart.

 

Spock sat down at his computer terminal and accessed his messages. There weren't very many. A few from his father that he had ignored and one from Uhura. There was a new one he hadn't seen, however. It was from Jim. Spock unconsciously held his breath as he opened the message. It was a notice of shift reassignment. Jim was reassigning Spock to Beta shift. Pain bloomed in his side as his heart constricted. Spock's eyes filled with tears. This was the final straw. Jim didn't care about him at all He was probably disgusted with him because of what happened on Romulus. Spock wasn't in the habit of lying to himself. He knew he was used, broken. Who would want to be with someone like that? Spock closed his eyes and the tears finally fell. He put a hand over his mouth and sobbed quietly. When he was able to pull himself together, he made a decision. Writing and sending letters to his father and Uhura, he rose from his seat and walked over to his dresser. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a ceremonial knife that he had acquired from Vulcan many years ago. Spock then walked into the bathroom that was shared between his and his captain's quarters and locked both doors so that nobody could open them. Looking at himself in the mirror, all Spock saw was someone who was weak. Someone who wasn't worthy of Jim Kirk's love. Spock knew he was being even weaker by just giving up, but he couldn't handle all this pain. And right after his mother... It was just too much.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Uhura was eating dinner in the mess when her PADD beeped. She was going to dismiss it, but then she saw it was from Spock. Opening the message, her eyes widened at what she read. If there was one thing Uhura was good at, it was reading between the lines. And, if she was right about this message, Spock was in trouble. Excusing herself from Chekov and Sulu, she ran out into the hall.

“Computer, locate commander Spock.”

“Commander Spock is in his quarters.” came the robotic voice. Uhura ran down the corridor and took the turbo lift to the crew quarters and ran to Spock's room. She banged on the door.

“Spock, open up. We need to talk.” She got no answer. “Spock?” Checking the door, she found it wasn't locked. She opened the door and stepped in. She quickly ascertained that Spock wasn't in the room when the light in the bathroom caught her eye. She went to that door and attempted to open it, but it was locked. She banged on it a few times, but no one answered. Running from the room, Uhura made her way back to the mess hall. She looked around the room and spotted the captain and McCoy having dinner together. She ran up to them, out of breath. They both gave her weird looks and she spoke.

“Leonard, I need you to override a door lock.”

“And, why would I do that?” he asked. Her face hardened.

“I think Spock's in trouble. He's in his bathroom and the door is locked. He won't answer me.” Jim's heart stuttered in his chest at the mention of the Vulcan.

“Maybe he's using the bathroom. There are a hundred reasons he could have the door locked.”

“There's no time for this! He sent me a message and it sounded like a suicide note. Get me into that bathroom!” Both Jim and McCoy's eyes widened in shock before they were both on their feet running to keep up with Uhura.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide
> 
> Very short chapter. Sorry.

When they arrived in Spock's quarters, Jim and Uhura moved out of the way so that McCoy could get to the keypad. He quickly entered his override code and when the door opened, he froze in shock. Wanting to see if Spock was okay for himself, Jim

shoved McCoy out of the way so he could enter the bathroom. His heart started pounding at what he saw. Spock was sitting in the shower stall, eyes closed, obviously unconscious. What had Jim stopped in his tracks, however, was the blood. Green blood was everywhere. Spock's clothes and the floor were covered in it. Mindless of the blood, Jim knelt beside Spock, eyes searching for wounds. When he found them, two deep cuts on both wrists, he grabbed Spock's arms and put pressure on the wounds. He didn't realize he was crying until he whipped his head around and felt the cool air on the tear tracks lining his face.

“Go get a biobed!” he choked out. McCoy was pulled from his stupor and moved into Spock's quarters, comming sickbay. Uhura took McCoy's place and covered her mouth as soon as she saw Spock. She immediately grabbed the towel from the sink and ripped it in half.

“Here.” she said through her tears. “Tie these around his wrists.” Jim did as she said and made sure there was constant pressure on the wounds. He reluctantly moved out of the way when McCoy came beck in the room with his tricorder. He scanned Spock, his expression grim.

“He's lost a lot of blood. His body's not getting the oxygen it needs.”

 

It wasn't long until the pounding of boots and clatter of medical equipment sounded down the hallway. The nurses bustled into the bathroom, forcing Jim and Uhura out. They loaded Spock up and rushed to sickbay, Jim and Uhura keeping pace. Halfway there, Jim's heart nearly stopped when McCoy cursed and got onto the bed, straddling Spock's legs and performing rhythmic compressions on the Vulcan's abdomen. Heart compressions. His heart had stopped beating. Jim broke out in a sweat and his heart hammered at the thought. Spock could very well die.

 

~x~x~x~

 

McCoy wiped his brow as he stepped out of the operating room. He was covered in green and looked exhausted. Jim stood from the seat that he hadn't vacated for the last three hours. McCoy gestured with his head toward his office and both men, mindless of their bloody clothes, headed into the CMO's office. McCoy got out two glasses and a decanter of alcohol before he sat. Jim, unable to wait any longer, spoke up.

“How is he?” he asked. McCoy sighed.

“It was touch and go, but he's alive. His heart stopped a couple of times and he needed a blood transfusion.” He took a sip of his drink. “Thank goodness we take blood from every crew member every month.” he mumbled. Jim knew that that was what had saved Spock's life. They were so far from New Vulcan and Spock was the only Vulcan crew member, there would have been no hope, otherwise.

“When will he wake up?” Jim asked.

“Dunno. His brain was starved of oxygen for a while. I won't know how much damage was done until...if...he wakes up.” The word _if_ nearly broke Jim's heart in two. Tears welled up in his eyes and he downed his drink, feeling the comforting burn of alcohol.

 


End file.
